


All Grown Up

by Lumax033



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumax033/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: The kids as adults!





	1. The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I had typed out an entire chapter for this and was about to post in and lost all of my writing so this is shorter than expected.

The Wheelers.

Millie Hannah Wheeler

Age Eleven

Charlie May Wheeler

Age Nine

Sadie Kate Wheeler

Age Five

Ava Rylee Wheeler

Age Three

 

The Sinclairs

Selah Grace Sinclair

Age Seven

Skye Kendall Sinclair

Age Five

Sophie Kalani Sinclair

Age Five

 

The Henderson's

Calli Rose Henderson

Age Eight

Heaven Lillie Henderson

Age Four

 

The Byers

Shelby Layla Byers

Age Three. Five


	2. Chaos In California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sinclair's Morning Struggle.

_The Sinclair's  2008_

_Las Angeles, CA._

 

"Why did we have kids again?"  Max asked, flinging herself on their bed.

"Because the Wheeler's were doing it." he responded.

"Well fuck that." she laughed, crawling under the covers.

"Mommy..." a voice said from the door.

" Yes baby?" Max said.

"I can't sleep, the girls are giggling to loud." Selah said.

"C'mere." Max said as the little girl shuffled forward.

_So much for the vodka._

Selah was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_The Next Morning, Monday.  
_

Max woke up to screaming and crying.

Selah ran down the hallway, chasing Skye, holding a pair of tennis shoes.

Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Time to start the morning struggle.

She got up and stepped over all the toys littering the floor, making her way to the kitchen.

Sophie was sitting at the island, eating a bowl of cereal and Lucas was at the stove making eggs and cinnamon toast.

Max went up to him and kissed his neck, he kissed her head back.

Selah cried out down the hallway. "OWWW. NO BAD GIRL!"

"What happened!" Max screamed.

"Skye Hit Me!" she said.

Max went down the hall, picked Skye up, and dragged her to the kitchen, Selah followed.

She sat Skye on the counter and put on the shoes the Selah had been trying to put on her for the past fifteen minutes.

Selah sat down next to Sophie and Lucas gave her a plate of Eggs, Bacon, and Toast.

Skye munched on a slice of Bacon.

Max walked back to the bedroom and they could faintly hear her banging her head against the wall.

She came out again dressed, holding Selah's backpack.

"Here baby. Go brush your teeth, the bus will be here soon."

"Okay mommy." Selah said stepping down from the stool.

She ran off down the hall and into the bathroom.

Max pulled Skye off the counter and took her to the girls' bedroom.

They returned with Skye and Sophie's bags, and Sophie hopped down to brush her teeth.

Selah came out of the bathroom with a hair tie.

"Can you do my hair?" she asked holding out the hair band to her mother.

Max picked Selah up and sat her on the island. She turned around and sat criss-cross.

She pulled her hair to the left side and fastened it with the hair tie.

Selah hopped down and grabbed her backpack.

She hugged her mother and father then ran out the door, stopping to say.

"Bye, Love you!"

"Have a good day, Baby" Lucas called back.

They turned around and found the twins with their bags on, ready to go.

"Your day." Max said, turning to Lucas.

"Fine" he grumbled, grabbing his keys.

"C'mon, Don't wanna be late." he said and the girls rushed past him and to the car.

He smiled at Max as he shut the door, she smiled back.

 


	3. Henderson Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Henderson's start school. (Short Chapter)

The Henderson's, 2009

Hawkins, IN

Calli ran around with her backpack, school was her favorite things ever.

Call her a nerd, but her performance in school was higher than all her classmates combined.

She studied hard, and did her homework as assigned. Summer break had been torture.

Now that it was finally August 15th, she was bouncing off the walls.

Heaven however wasn't as excited for her first day of preschool.

Dustin chased Heaven down the hallway, trying to put a sweater on her.

Heaven had never been to school, so she was scared.

Calli waited by the door, London went back and forth, packing Heaven's bag.

She munched on a Pop tart while she waited for the bus.

In past years, her mother had taken her to school by car.

But now the Heaven was starting school and London had to take her into class, Calli had to take the bus.

She didn't mind the bus, it was a new adventure, and she loved those, but since heaven had turned four, she never got any time to spend with her mom.

All of London's free time went to Heaven and her needs, sometimes Calli wondered if her mom had forgotten her like a kid left at the mall.

there was the sound of a car engine in the street and Calli hopped off the cedar chest she had been sitting on.

"I gotta go, the bus is here!" she called.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day!' her mother called from somewhere in the house.

"Bye Cal!" Heaven hugged her.

Dustin came out of the kitchen and hugged her. "Bye baby, have an great day."

"I will, Bye!" she said as she ran out the door.

Dustin and Heaven watched her from the door as she got on the bus and it pulled away.

"Now for you Missy." he said turning to the little girl.

"No,No,NO!" she giggled as her father tackled her and slid the sweater on.

"Just in time, Here Baby." London came around the corner and handed her the pink backpack that had used to belong to Calli.

"ready to go?" London asked her youngest.

"No." the girl hummed.

"Well to bad, off you go." She scooped Heaven up.

"Have a good day, Honey" Dustin said as London pulled the girl outside.

"Bye Daddy!" Heaven waved down the path.

"Bye Baby!" he waved back.

She climbed in the car and off they went, Heaven was finally smiling for the first time that morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts!


End file.
